Love between violent
by MasochistDevil
Summary: Saat hujan mengguyur Ikebukuro, Izaya melemparkan coat-nya utk Shizu. Dan karna itu sang informan pun jatuh sakit. Apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya? Update: Pengumuman Sementara. Pembaca setia, RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Incident

**Disclaimer: **Drrr mah punya Ryohgo Narita, I own nothing except this fic

**Genre: **Romance/angst

**Rated: **T dulu, nanti kuganti jadi M –ditabok _readers_-

**Pairing: **Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya

.

.

Jangan kaget kalo OOC, terus OOT, abal dan gaje. Met baca!

Love between violent — Chapter 1: Incident

.

Di sore yang cerah ini, Ikebukuro sudah terisi oleh banyak orang yang berseliweran untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan seorang pria berumur 23 tahun berambut hitam, memakai jaket coklat ber-_hoddie_ bulu dan bercelana panjang hitam pekat. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan mata beriris _crimson _cerah miliknya!

Benar, informan dark evil itu, kekeh pelan serta senyuman menyebalkan itu, semua hal itu adalah milik satu orang saja, yaitu Orihara Izaya YANG ITU. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya sedang apa dia diluar apartemen megahnya itu, maka saya akan menulis, sekarang dia lagi keliling Ikebukuro buat nyari mangsa twisted hobbynya dan memuaskan rasa cintannya pada manusia.

Masih melangkah di trotoar, Izaya mendengus dan membatin, _Boooosaaaan..._

Yah, jelas saja. Tadi niat Izaya keluar 'kan jalan-jalan dan memperhatikan manusia-manusia beraktifitas di Ikebukuro ini. Tapi dia malah nggak mendapat apa-apa, penonton (Izaya) kecewa~

Lanjut!

Tiba-tiba, informan labil itu melihat sebuah punggung yang dia kenal. Punggung bidang memakai jas bartender, dan berkemeja putih berlengan panjang, dan rambut pirang orang itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, si pirang yang diawasi Izaya telah berbelok ke sebuah gang gelap yang tertutup. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah ide nakal untuk mengganggu pemilik punggung itu terlintas begitu saja tanpa diperingatkan.

Seulas senyuman iblis menghiasi wajah pucat nan rupawan Izaya Orihara sang informan.

Sore ini, Shizuo berharap tak ada yang mengganggunya dan membuatnya membuang tenaga untuk melempar-lempar _vending machine_, bak sampah, rambu lalu lintas atau apapun yang berhasil di'pungut'nya dari pinggir jalan. Tapi ternyata takdir mempertemukan Shizuo dengan si-kutu-brengsek-muka-iblis-Orihara-Izaya. Si sialan itu, dengan santainya mengganggu sore tenang Shizuo.

Yah, bagaimana pun juga berada di dalam sebuah gang gelap sekaligus berdiri di sana bersama si kutu-Izaya bisa membuat hari indah si pirang itu menjadi hari yang amat sangat menjengkelkan, kau tahu?

"Shizu-chan~!"

Langkah Shizuo terhenti, urat di dahinya menegang, nafasnya memburu, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun dan dengan gusar ia menoleh ke pemilik suara.

"Orihara Izaya..." Shizuo menggeram di nada rendah dan berbahaya.

Dengan ekspresi tak bersalah, Izaya cengar-cengir dan menyapa mantan bartender pirang itu balik.

"Hai."

Shizuo, semakin merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan si kutu-Izaya mulai membentak dengan marah, "Ngapain kamu di Ikebukuro? Bukannya apartemenmu ada di Shinjuku, HAH IZAYA?"

Izaya mengekeh pelan atas emosi yang diberikan Shizuo.

"Hei hei.. Jangan kasar begitu dong, Shizu-chan.. Aku kan hanya bersantai di sini.. Bernostalgia dan memperhatikan manusia-manusia_**ku**_ berkeliaran.." bela Izaya kalem dan menambahkan, "Yah.. Walaupun aku masih bingung kenapa orang-orang selalu menatapku dengan muka khawatir.."

Shizuo menggeram sekali lagi sebelum menjawab pernyataan bodoh Izaya, "Itu karena hobi jelekmu itu, tau! Mempermainkan mental orang dengan muka santai dan tak bersalahmu itu! Apa kau tak mengerti?"

Izaya menatap ex-bartender pirang itu dengan pandangan melecehkan dan menjawab, "Itu bukan hobi jelek, kok... Itu satu-satunya hobi menyenangkan lain selain mengerjaimu, jadi tolong sebut itu **yang agung**.." kata Izaya dengan nada menyebalkan. "ya? Shizu-chan?"

Oke, sekarang kesabaran Shizuo untuk membalas perkataan bertele-tele Izaya sudah habis, ia pun mencabut sebuah bak sampah dari tempatnya dan mengangkat benda malang itu keatas kepalanya.

"IIIZAAYAAA!"

Bak sampah nan malang itu pun _landing _dengan cepat di titik Izaya berdiri, sebelumnya.

Ya, tolong perhatikan bahwa saya mengetik kata 'sebelumnya'. Karena faktanya sekarang adalah, Izaya sudah tak berdiri di sana, ia, dengan _parkour_ yang dia pelajari dan ia praktekkan sejak SMA, telah berpindah tempat ke bagian lain gang gelap itu dan ia melambaikan tangan dengan niat menggoda Shizu.

"Duluan ya, Shizu-chan.."

Otot di pelipis Shizuo segera menegang dan dengan sigap, tangannya menyambar sebuah kaleng cat bekas di sebelahnya.

Abaikan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana di gang gelap itu ada bekas kaleng cat, abaikan, karena di fanfiction semua hal bisa terjadi, betul?

Oke, sekarang **abaikan** dan lanjut ke fic.

"TERIMA INI, KUTU SIAL!" teriak Shizuo geram dan melempar kaleng cat tersebut.

Dengan bunyi grompyang keras, kaleng cat tersebut hancur saat menghantam tembok tepat di sebelah kepala Izaya.

"Whoops.. Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa menentukan target dengan tepat ya, Shizu-chan.." kekeh Izaya. Sudah jelas perkataanya itu dimaksudkan untuk mengganggu mantan bartender-Heiwajima Shizuo.

"BERISIK!" bentak Shizuo. Ia pun segera menyambar semua barang didekatnya dan melemparkannya ke Izaya. Sedangkan Izaya yang sudah berpengalaman bertengkar dengan Shizuo, dengan santainya menghindari semua serangan yang diberikan secara membabi buta ke arahnya.

Semuanya kecuali satu.

BRAK!

Bunyi nyaring itu terdengar saat sebuah bak sampah, dipredeksikan seberat 15 kg, lebih berat dari bak sampah sebelumnya karena terbuat dari alumunium, yang dilempar Shizuo menghantam bahu dan lengan Izaya. Tak terelakkan lagi, Izaya terlempar bersama bak sampah itu sebelum pada akhirnya menabrak tembok dengan keras.

Sesaat Izaya linglung. Matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pening, bahu dan lengannya yang terkena hantaman terasa luar biasa sakit. Belum pulih dari semua itu, Izaya merasakan sebuah tarikan keras dari sebuah tangan di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, heh, Izaya!"

Suara Shizuo terdengar jelas dan bernada geram. Oh... Jadi tangan itu tangan Shizu-chan ya? Dan Izaya saat ini sangat-sangat tidak berkutik karena kakinya yang sudah tak menapak tanah, ia di angkat–typo, dijambak oleh Shizuo, ingat?

"Sakit, Shizu-chan.." engah Izaya tenang.

Tiba-tiba Izaya merasakan dirinya dibanting ke tanah dan kaki Shizuo mendarat di bahu Izaya, tepat di bagian yang terhantam bak sampah alumunium tadi. Izaya, yang tak pernah menampakkan emosi dan kelemahannya, tanpa sadar berjengit kesakitan.

"Aku punya nama, Izaya..." ujar Shizuo kejam, "Dan itu Heiwajima Shizuo!"

"Iya-iya, aku tau.. Tapi kan aku mau panggilan yang beda dan simpel.." kata Izaya anteng, "nah, namamu lah yang paling enak diotak-atik" kekeh Izaya dan menunjuk Shizuo.

"SIALAN! NYARI MATI KAMU, YA?" ancam Shizuo dan menumpukan berat badannya ke satu bahu Izaya yang diinjaknya.

"Shi-Shizzy! Sakit!" pekik Izaya dan berusaha menyingkirkan kaki bartender itu dari bahunya.

"BODO!"

"Shizu-chan kejam!"

"Fuck!"

Walaupun dia masih sangat kesal, entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak membiarkan Izaya kesakitan karena-NYA. Dengan muka memerah, Shizuo segera mengangkat kakinya dan menghindar dari Izaya.

Menyadari musuhnya telah pergi, Izaya segera bangun. Tapi yang dilihatnya lebih membuatnya bingung daripada senang. Ia melihat muka Shizuo Heiwajima memerah. Shizuo yang hyperaktif, *author dilempar ke Sunshine 60 sama Shizu* suka melempar barang dan kasar, mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi kepiting rebus saat Izaya menyebutnya sebagai orang yang 'kejam'. Itu adalah hal baru yang **TIDAK DAPAT TERLEWATKAN BEGITU SAJA**.

Hoi, berlebihan ah kalo nempatin kalimat yang mengandung –hamil? Tentu bukan- unsur _kepslok _dan _font bold_.

"Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya dan menghampiri Shizuo,"kamu kenapa?"

"Uruse! Jangan berisik dan cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran ingin menghajarmu lagi!" bentak Shizuo tanpa melihat muka Izaya.

Sekarang Izaya mulai menyadari satu hal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Shizuo dari informan sepertinya. Suatu hal yang kalau bocor ke masyarakat bisa membuat kota gempar. Dan, satu hal yang pasti, Shizuo akan malu setengah mati dan takluk kepadanya.

Oh tidak, senyuman iblis itu muncul lagi di muka Izaya.

"Ne! Ne! Shizu-chan, kamu nyembunyiin apa hayoo~?" tanya Izaya nakal. "Ayo dong, ngomong sama aku~"

"Izaya! Kamu kusuruh pergi, bukannya pergi malah gangguin orang! Diam dan pergi! SEKARANG!" bentak Shizuo dan menepis tangan Izaya yang mulai menarik-narik _outfit_ bartender pemberian Kasuka.

Dengan lihai dan sigap, tangan Izaya sudah menangkap dan mengunci tangan Shizuo di belakang punggung mantan bartender itu. Dan untuk mengantisipasikan agar Shizuo tidak kabur, Izaya menyudutkan Shizuo ke tembok.

Shizuo, walaupun dia adalah seorang monster, diam tersudut dan tak berkutik. Lagipula, kalau diserang tiba-tiba semua orang juga tak bisa berkutik kan? Jadilah dia berada di posisi sekarang ini. Ia, Shizuo Heiwajima, tersudut di gang gelap dengan pipi beradu dengan tembok, dan Izaya, dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkan, mengunci tangan kekar Shizuo di belakang punggung bidangnya.

"Nah, ayo cerita Shizu-chan.. Gak usah malu.. Kita 'kan sama-sama cowok.." Izaya berkata dengan nada merajuk yang, euh, sumpah, menyebalkan dan menjijikkan dari balik punggung Shizu.

"Justru itu!" sekarang si Heiwajima pirang itu udah salah tingkah,"Karena kita cowok, musuhan pula, ngapain sih kamu mojok-mojokin gini? Biar kukasih tau satu hal,ya. Aku – tidak akan – memberi tau – satu hal – yang menggangguku!" bentak Shizuo dengan banyak penekanan.

"Hm.. Kalau begitu aku mau tanya.." Izaya pun melepas tangan Shizuo dan membalikkan badan Shizuo sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. "kenapa kamu jadi salah tingkah begitu, Shizu?"

"Itu.." Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya dari mata crimson menyelidik milik Izaya.

"Nah lo.. Kenapa ga' mau liat aku?" suara iseng Izaya muncul lagi "kamu mikir apa sih, Shizu-chan~?" dan Izaya pun menelengkan kepalanya ke arah tatapan Heiwajima Shizuo.

"..."

"Shizu-chan?" sekarang, entah mengapa, Izaya merasa iba pada musuh kebuyutannya. "kamu ga apa-apa, Shizu-chan?"

Pada akhirnya Shizuo hanya membalas, dengan helaan napas berat dan suaranya yang berat dan bernada tajam.

"**Pergi dan lari sejauh-jauhnya kutu, karena aku muak melihat wajahmu."**

Hening.

Sejenak gang itu hening, dua orang yang bermusuhan di sana hanya berdiri berhadapan dan terdiam. Setelah menyadari bahwa Shizuo tak bercanda ketika mengatakan itu, Izaya hanya bisa mengekeh pelan dan melepas, benar-benar membebaskan Shizuo, dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Shizuo yang sudah jatuh terduduk kebingungan, dari gang gelap nan sempit itu.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat berbelok di tikungan menuju jalanan ramai Ikebukuro, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, memperlihatkan topeng diam-seribu-bahasa yang tak bisa di baca siapa pun. Ia pun berkata, menjawab pernyataan spontan Shizuo tadi.

"Terserah apa katamu protozoa sialan, karena aku sepertinya juga bosan melihatmu dan mengganggumu."

Dan kemudian setetes air turun dari langit

Setetes lagi.

Dua tetes.

Tiga.

Dan akhirnya hujan pun turun.

Mata Shizuo membulat karena kaget. _Sejak kapan Izaya mau melepaskannnya? Sejak kapan! Dan itu... Dia berbicara..._

Sebuah jaket coklat kelam mendarat di kepala Shizuo yang masih terduduk. Heiwajima pirang itu pun menarik jaket itu dan...

Hei, itu jaket coklat _hoodie _bulu Izaya, kan!

_Serius? Ini 'kan properti si kutu itu, kenapa...? _Batin Shizuo terperangah, ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke wajah informan yang telah basah oleh hujan yang mengguyurr Ikebukuro dengan tiba-tiba. Ia masih berdiri disana, di tikungan dengan muka yang telah ditutup oleh topeng seribu-bahasa dan tak bisa terbaca. Tapi mata itu menunjukkan keseriusan dan... Agak hampa?

Sebelum Shizuo bisa memprotes, mulut Izaya telah terbuka dan suara serius Izaya terdengar ke telinga Shizuo yang ada di pojokan gang.

"Pakai itu. Sebelum hujan ini mengganggumu dan membuatmu sakit, protozoa"

Heh, Shizuo bisa sedikit tenang karena itu masih Izaya. Masih dengan suara itu, mata itu, perkataan serius yang selalu _to-the-point_ itu. Itu memang Izaya, kok... Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa ia mau peduli jika Shizuo bisa sakit atau kenapa-kenapa di bawah guyuran hujan? Kemana Izaya yang selalu senang menggoda Shizuo hingga Shizuo ingin membunuhnya? KEMANA!

"Kau tak mau berkata apa-apa, Shizuo?"

Suara dingin Izaya membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo. Di hadapannya, Izaya tangah berkacak pinggang, mata melihat Shizuo dengan... kecewa? Dan, apa tadi? Shizuo? _Kami-sama! What the_-?

Kemana panggilan Shizzy dan Shizu-chan yang biasa digunakan Izaya untuknya?

"Iza-"

"Tak apa... Kalau kau tak mau, setidaknya, berterima kasih kepadaku, tak apa... Aku tak marah... Aku takkan memaksamu..." Izaya membalikkan badan, dua kali menapak ke luar gang gelap dan nyaris berbaur dengan warga Ikebukuro yang sudah berpayung warna-warni atau sekedar berjas hujan, tapi ia berhenti.

Ia berhenti, menengok ke arah Shizuo yang dikaburkan oleh gelapnya gang dan berkata pelan.

"Ja na ashita, Shizuo."

Dan ia pergi, benar-benar pergi. Hilang di balik tembok yang menikung dan berbaur dengan warga Ikebukuro. Berbaur bersama kesibukan yang tak pernah berhenti di kota Ikebukuro. Berbaur dengan _manusia _dan basah ditengah derasnya hujan yang turun di atas kota bernama Ikebukuro.

Berbaur dan hilang.

"..."

Kembali ke Shizuo, ia masih terduduk, mencerna setiap perkataan Izaya yang tetap saja membingungkan walau sudah di cerna, di ulang berkali-kali di otaknya. Yah, duh, bisakah aku menulis bahwa Shizuo memang pantas mendapatkan panggilang protozoa, seperti Izaya dengan panggilan 'kutu'nya?

Yak, otak Shizuo Heiwajima memang agak lemot, tapi hanya itu. Aku enggak berusaha mengetik bahwa Shizuo-san bodoh, enggak. Cara berpikir si pirang Heiwajima itu hanya simpel, gak beribet dan tak berujung kayak Izaya.

Kembali ke fic, kita lihat... Scene sekarang ini adalah Shizuo yang masih, yeah, masih terduduk di tempat yang sama, tapi kali ini keadaannya lebih mengkhawatirkan dari sebelumnya. Ia, yah... _benar-benar_ basah. Dan apa yang ia lakukan? Oh ya... Ia terduduk dan...

Memperhatikan jaket Izaya?

Hoeh? Serius lo dia _hanya _memperhatikan? Tak melakukan hal lain!

Ehm ya... Saya serius seratus persen... Di pangkuannya tergeletak jaket coklat Izaya, Shizuo memandang benda yang sudah basah kuyup itu dengan pandangan _oh-dia-serius_.

Oke, Shizuo, aku takkan membiarkanmu berlama-lama disana dan terserang sakit sehingga tak bisa memakaimu di chapter selanjutnya, jadi, ayo bergegas! Pergi tudungkan kepalamu dengan jaket Izaya itu dan pulanglah ke rumahmu!

"..."

Shizuo-san?

"Hn, kenapa?"

Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?

"Silahkan..." *muka Shizuo-san masih hampa. Ingat! Catet!*

Em... Apa kau... Apa kau sedih melihat Izaya-kun pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian dan memaksamu memakai jaketnya sedangkan ia sendiri pulang berjalan kaki ke Shinjuku tanpa jaketnya padahal hari sedang hujan. Apakah begitu?

"Ngapain aku peduli sama dia?"

OH? *startled. Ngedip-ngedipin mata beberapa kali* Terus kenapa...

"_Gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him-"_

Haaaah?

Tu-tunggu! Respon apa itu! Shizuo-san!

"Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh_. I'm gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him._"

Shizuo pun melangkah pergi dengan jaket coklat kelam Izaya menggantung basah kuyup di atas kepalanya. Dan tentu saja, masih mengulang-ulang kata beraura membunuh itu selama perjalanan pulang. Yah, untungnya ia tak mengutuki aku sebagai author. Kalau pun iya, aku tinggal membuatnya tetap mengutuk tapi ke orang bernama Izaya Orihara.

Itulah asiknya jadi author... Gampang, mudah, beres. Apa yang kuingin terjadi –di dalam fic buatan saya, khususnya- maka terjadilah! Ahahahahaha! *ketawa gaje*

*stand by please, karena author lagi dikejar-kejar Izaya-kun sama Shizuo-san.*

Setelah lumayan sepi, gang itu kembali 'hidup' dengan suara gemerincing tas, suara menggulung dan menaruh, serta suara 2 orang yang berbicara. Langsung saja, dengan senang hati saya mengatakan bahwa dua orang itu adalah Karisawa Erika-san dan Yumasaki Walker-san. Dua _otaku_ itu sedang membereskan peralatan yang sudah selesai mereka pakai untuk 'menyadap' kegiatan Shizuo dan Izaya. Tanpa mereka sadari pastinya.

"Yumacchi... Sudahkah anda selesai?" tanya seorang fujoshi bernama Erika Karisawa

"Ne, Karisawa-san." Jawab seorang pemuda bermata sipit dan berambut coklat. "Kita siap ke tempat Kadota-san."

"Yaaah... Dotachin harus tau tentang ini.. Tentang perkelahian Izayan – Shizu-chan.."

"Em.. Karisawa-san?" Yumasaki Walker menengok ke arah Erika yang tengah bergulat dengan sebuah payung lipat bergambar _anime _entah apa. Pemuda itu pun bertanya dengan pelan ke arah teman _otaku-_nya itu. "Kenapa kau menyebut 'kejadian' ini sebagai perkelahian? Bukannya mereka memang selalu berkelahi?"

Pertanyaan Yumasaki membuat Erika berhenti dari kegiatan membuka payungnya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti Yumacchi?" Erika berbalik agar berhadap-hadapan dengan Walker "BIASANYA mereka saling ganggu karena jail, tapi SEKARANG, mereka benar-benar musuhan! ITU TIDAK BAGUS!"

Telunjuk Erika sudah tinggal 0.001 mm dari hidung Walker.

"Ya-ya.. Aku mengerti" balas Walker karena khawatir Erika-NYA akan menjadi terlalu terobsesi kepada dua orang yang suka melakukan hal yang _gay-oh-so-gay_ dan tidak pernah AWESOME sama sekali. –hoi hoi.. serius dong.. *ane dua rius malah bang!-

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Dan dua otaku itu pergi dari tempat saksi bisu perkelahian bersejarah yang akan menjadi awal semua cerita ini.

Tenang, tenang! Chapter 2 menyusul dengan cepat! Sambil menunggu...

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Ikebukuro

**Disclaimer: **Drrr mah punya Ryohgo Narita, I own nothing except this fic

**Genre: **Romance/angst

**Rated: **T dulu, nanti kuganti jadi M –ditabok _readers_-

**Pairing: **Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya

.

.

Jangan kaget kalo typo bececeran, OOC, terus OOT, abal dan gaje. Met baca!

Love between violent — Chapter 2: Back to Ikebukuro

.

"**HUATSYIH**!"

Sebuah suara bersin terdengar jelas dari sebuah kamar apartemen bertuliskan 'Orihara'.

"Nii~?" Dua gadis kembar Orihara melongokkan kepalanya dari pembatas dapur-ruang tamuu.

"Un, doushite?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kelam dan bermata siam merah seperti adik kembarnya galak.

"Nii flu ya?" tanya Mairu Orihara yang berkepang panjang dan berkacamata itu lembut kepada _kakak_nya.

"Flu... (Nii flu berat..)" tegas Kururi Orihara yang pendiam bermata sayu.

"Hanya salesma.." bohong Izaya kepada kedua _adik kembar_nya. Dan setelah yakin kedua adik kembarnya sudah keluar, Izaya segera meminum pil-nya sebelum bersin itu kembali.

Mendesah lega, Izaya membatin dalam hati, _That shity protozoan! Dia sukses membuatku sakit_. Dan selanjutnya Izaya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kupingnya yang tidak gatal,.

_Tapi kenapa aku juga memberikan jaketku kepadanya ya? Apa maksud dari perasaan iba itu? _Izaya membatin dengan raut muka sebal. Masa seorang informan seperti dia bisa sampai tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaannya sendiri? Sungguh mengenaskan.

Izaya berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, ia juga melirik sekilas ke luar, ke pemandangan Shinjuku yang basah oleh hujan.

_View _itu terlihat jelas di balik kaca besar di apartemen Orihara Izaya. Hujan membuat Ikebukuro, tidak, Shinjuku juga, basah dengan air yang turun dengan deras, ramainya jalanan karena hujan yang datang tiba-tiba membuat orang-orang panik dan 'kabur' ke rumah masing-masing, mencari perlindungan.

Semua terlihat jelas seperti semut-semut yang berlarian karena tak ada di dalam sarang yang bisa melindungi binatang kecil seperti mereka dari tetesan air hujan yang terlihat raksasa oleh makhluk sekecil mereka.

Dan semua manusia di bawah sana benar-benar seperti semut, bagi Izaya.

Bagi Izaya yang amat menyukai manusia, semua orang itu sama. Hanya pion-pion dan bidak-bidak yang bisa ia atur, dapat ia prediksi akan melangkah ke mana. Karena ialah yang menjadi orang yang memainkan permain itu. Ialah Tuhan yang mengendalikan semua orang di permainannya.

Ia akan mencari tahu, bermain, mengganggu, menghancurkan mental si pion dengan merusak hidupnya, mengambil orang yang penting bagi mereka, kemudian memprediksi pergerakkan dan ekspresi apa yang akan ia dapat jika ia bertindak begini atau bertindak begitu. Dan setelah ia berhasil menghancurkan hidup orang –pion tersebut dan menerima pandangan hampa dan putus asa orang itu. Ia akan meninggalkannya, membiarkan si korban depresi berat, terombang-ambing dalam kesedihan, kesengsaraan, penyesalan dan mungkin akhirnya bunuh diri.

Dan tentu saja, ia takkan menghalangi niat orang itu.

"_I'm also not kind enough to stop someone who wants to die_." Ujarnya santai dan melengang pergi.

Yah, semua orang sudah ia coba, semua orang memiliki _taste _mereka masing-masing. Ada yang lemah, ada yang penakut, ada yang bisa bertahan lama, ada yang bisa keluar dari kehancuran itu dan kembali menjadi orang normal.

_Seperti Masaomi Kida,_ batin Izaya pelan di depan komputerya.

Hun, ia memang sudah mulai bekerja lagi seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya Izaya lebih tertarik melamun daripada mengerjakan pekerjaannya, jadi ia memutar kursi yang di dudukinya dan menerawang menembus kaca yang basah oleh air hujan.

Kembali ke pemikiran Izaya.

Tapi tentu saja, hanya ada satu orang yang tak pernah berhasil ia taklukkan. Satu orang yang selalu saja menyenangkan untuk diganggu. Selalu berhasil memuaskan rasa 'ingin bermain' milik informan labil itu.

Ya, satu-satunya manusia –bukan, monster yang tak bisa di prediksi Izaya.

Heiwajima Shizuo-

Dan rasa saat mengingat kata-kata Shizuo sebelumnya, sebuah rasa sakit di dada mengembalikannya dari lamunan.

Tunggu... Sakit?

_Tidak. _Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar dan panik. _Tak mungkin kan ia sedang, apa itu? Yang manusia suka lakukan! AH! Patah hati!_

Entah kenapa, atau apa yang Izaya pikirkan di dalam pikiran terdalam, tapi itu berhasil membuat mukanya pucat dan memerah sedikit.

_TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Kalau aku patah hati, berati aku sebelumnya menyu-_

"HUATCHUH!"

_Huh, bersin lagi,_ batin Izaya tapi kemudian ia menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya dan...

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Brak!

Pintu atas terbuka dengan dibanting dan kepala Mairu yang bermimik terganggu segera terlihat menjulur ke bawah, ke arah meja kerja Izaya. Kemudian kepala kembarannya menyusul muncul dengan muka setengah tertidur.

"Iza-nii, tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku dan Kuru-nee sedang berusaha untuk tertidur!"

Kururi mengangguk pelan disebelah kembarannya. "un", begitu ia berkata pelan.

Izaya memperhatikan kedua adik kembarnya, memperhatikan orbs crimson cerah mereka yang memantulkan gambaran dirinya, sedang menautkan alis karena terganggu. Izaya pun menghela napas dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela, lagi.

"Ne, ne, Mairu... Aku akan berhenti berteriak, sekarang kembali ke kamar dan tidur!"

Mairu mengeluarkan suara berkumur yang tak jelas sebelum akhirnya berbalik masuk ke kamar dan menarik kembarannya untuk kembali tidur. Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Izaya, lagi-lagi menghela napas dan mengadahkan kepala, memperhatikan langit yang masih saja menurunkan tetesan air hujan dan warna langit masih saja sekelam warna hati Izaya saat ini.

Ia, mendung.

Izaya merasakan sebuah rasa yang menyayat hati di dalam dadanya ketika kata-kata Shizuo kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam telinganya.

"_pergi dan lari sejauh-jauhnya kutu, karena aku muak melihatmu."_

Izaya terdiam, meresapi semua suku kata dan kalimat itu sekaligus.

Shizuo membenci dirinya, ia tau.

Tapi muak? Izaya tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Muak, berati Shizuo benar-benar benci melihat Izaya ada di hadapannya. Muak, berati Shizuo benar-benar ingin Izaya pergi, lari dan menghilang. Sejauh-jauhnya, ya, ia memintanya pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

Karena Shizuo Heiwajima sudah tak menginginkan ada seorang Izaya Orihara dalam hidupnya.

Kenyataan itu menghantam dada Izaya dengan cepat, membuat jantungnya berpacu, berpacu dan berpacu. Membuat kepalanya bertambah pening.

Izaya memegangi keningnya dan memijatnya perlahan. Ya, ia merasa sakit, pening, apalah itu. Kepalanya serasa cenut-cenut kayak ditusuk sama beribu-ribu jarum.

Hiperbol, lagi.

Izaya kemudian melihat jendela dan menyadari bahwa hujan sudah berhenti, ia juga melirik jam digital di hape-nya.

Menjelang tengah malam.

_Sudah berapa lama aku berdiam diri merenungi si protozoa itu dan tidak berkegiatan sama sekali?_ Batin Izaya antara kesal dan bingung.

"Baiklah," Izaya berujar pelan dan berdiri dari kursi besarnya yang empuk. "Aku akan pergi menenangkan diri ke Nisiguchi"

Dan tanpa membangunkan kedua gadis kembar di atas sana, ia membuka pintu, menguncinya lagi dan melangkah pergi.

Kembali ke kota Ikebukuro yang mungkin masih basah oleh hujan.

Tujuan?

Nisiguchi Park.

.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

Di jam-jam seperti ini, menjelang tengah malam, ia masih berkeliaran di sekitar Nisiguchi Park, ia melengang melewati anggota _Yellow Scarves_, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Simon yang masih sibuk dengan _Russian_ _Sushi_-nya, ia juga sempat mengobrol sedikit-banyak dengan Celty si _Dullahan_, seorang feari dari Irlandia yang sudah menemukan kepalanya di... Episode 11? Di atas gedung yang berdekatan dengan insiden Pertemuan _Dollars_ di Ikebukuro.

Oh, _spoiler_.

Yah walaupun begitu, Shizuo tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain yang sudah saya sebutkan diatas dan beberapa tambahan lainnya. Tau kenapa? Karena dia Heiwajima Shizuo.. Seorang jepang yang berambut pirang –karena dicat, _of course.._- dan selalu memakai outfit bartender. Suka kejar-kejaran sama pemuda berambut gelap bermata merah yang bernama Orihara Izaya. Shizuo Heiwajima juga terkenal karena _kesukaannya _melempar barang yang beratnya lebih dari 2 kg.

Shizuo bergumam tak jelas saat melewati anggota _Yellow Scarves _lain dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari _vest _bartendendernya. Diantara kegiatannya menghisap rokok, sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk, kakinya otomatis membawa tubuhnya ke arah taman Ikebukuro yang tak terlalu ramai karena jam yang menunjukkan tengah malam.

Tiba-tiba telinga Shizuo menangkap sebuah bersin yang sepertinya.. Dikeluarkan oleh Orihara Izaya.. Kenapa ia langsung tau? Mmmm.. Entahlah.. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar bermacam suara yang _dihasilkan _Izaya lantas ia hafal juga bunyi bersinnya?

Hahahaha.. Tak usah dibahas, tak usah di bahas lagi.. Mari kembali ke fic.

Dan dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, kaki Shizuo melintasi taman dan menembus rumpun semak –Jangan diikuti.-. Berharap ia salah dengar tapi juga sedikit.. Ya, hanya _sedikit _tapi masih ada perasaan ingin bertemu dengan si kutu-Izaya.

.

Saat dengan santai Izaya sedang mendinginkan kepalanya yang pening dengan duduk di bangku taman sepi Ikebukuro, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah bunyi gesekan dedaunan. Reflek, Izaya segera terlonjak. Ia pun mengeluarkan _switchblade_-nya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Pada akhirnya Shizuo Heiwajima muncul dari kerimbunan semak itu. Mata merah bertemu biru. Rambut pirang bertemu hitam. Seorang berpakaian bartender bertemu dengan seorang yang _sekarang _hanya memakai baju lengan panjang biru donker.

Shizuo mungkin sudah tak ingat kata-kata yang membuat Izaya Orihara _sakit hati _kemarin. Tapi beda dengan Izaya, ia bisa mengingat _dengan amat sangat jelas _apa yang dikatakan Shizuo tadi sore, saat hujan mengguyur kota Ikebukuro. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu terasa sakit di Izaya. Dengan satu helaan napas berat, Izaya segera menutup _switchblade_-nya dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Oi kutu, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Shizuo ketika melihat Izaya melangkah pergi tanpa mengganggunya.

_Tanpa mengganggunya. _Itu kedengaran seperti hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Orihara Izaya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya heran yaitu, cara jalan Izaya yang seperti sempoyongan, dan _tidak waspada_.

"Kutu, kamu ga' apa-apa?" Shizuo bertanya, lagi, dan menyusul Izaya.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa.. Lebih baik kau tidak menggangguku sekarang ini.. Aku merasa ingin sekali hilang dari dunia.. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa.." dan Izaya mengoceh layaknya orang gila.

Tunggu, bukannya dia emang udah gila? *taboked sama Izaya*

"He, kutu.. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

Seketika Izaya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke hadapan Shizuo.

"KAMU KENAPA SIH?" Izaya membentak dengan muka yang sudah jelas di artikan sebagai kemarahan. Shizuo tersentak kaget dengan respon tiba-tiba itu.

" Bukannya kemarin kamu membentak bahwa aku memuakkan dan aku di suruh pergi dengan begitu kasarnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang, di saat aku sudah tak punya keinginan untuk mengganggu _hidupmu _itu, kamu malah cari perhatian?" bentak Izaya tepat di muka Shizuo

"Apa sih maumu Shizu-chan? Apa sebegitu susahnyakah menjauh sedikit dariku? _Fine, _jadi sekarang harus aku yang mati?" Izaya membalikkan badan dan ngelantur gak jelas.

"Oy, kutu.. Jangan berbicara kayak orang mabuk begitu.. Aku membawa jaketmu.." kata Shizuo mengganti topik dan mengeluarkan jaket Izaya dari outfitnya.

Oh ya, kalian tak usah bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada jaket Izaya di dalam sana. Aku yang menyuruh Shizuo membawanya.

BUKAN! Maksudku, Shizuo niat aslinya memang mau ke Shinjuku, mengembalikan jaket Izaya. Sudah kering pastinya!

Aw~ Shizuo-san baik, ya? Tapi kenapa hanya baik di depan Izaya yang setengah ngelindur begitu? Kenapa nggak baik ketika Izaya masih sadar, 100%, dan malah bersikap seperti membencinya?

Kau, 'kan menyu- *Shizuo diseret pergi sama Shizuo karena mau ngumbar aib dan karena mengganggu pembaca yang mau ngelanjutin baca. Sumpah, author ini tuh mengganggu pemandangan!*

Oke, lanjut!

"Ah, arigatō.."

Dengan setengah sadar, Izaya mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya. Entah mengapa, Izaya merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan kakinya lemas. Setelah merasa hangat dalam balutan jaketnya, Izaya kemabali melangkah pergi dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Kutu! Kamu sakit atau mabuk?" Shizuo kembali mengejar Izaya.

"Sepertinya.. Sepertinya bukan mabuk.. Tapi kepalaku berputar.. Mungkin sakit?" pertanyaan itu seperti ditujukan untuk Izaya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti bumi yang dipijaknya menghilang –atau semacam itu-

"Ei, KUTU!" Shizuo yang kaget melihat Izaya limbung, segera menghampiri musuhnya.

Kemudian Shizuo menyadari hal yang tak beres. Nafas Izaya terdengar berat, kasar dan seperti terputus-putus. Kepala Izaya yang tertunduk membuat Shizuo tak bisa melihat mukanya, tapi ia tahu kalau keringat perlahan menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Izaya-kun?" Shizuo menepuk lembut bahu Izaya dengan perasaan khawatir.

Sedangkan di pihak Izaya, ia sekarang merasa bahwa ia _sakit_. Suatu hal yang belum pernah Izaya alami sama sekali. –mungkin pernah, tapi author ga' tau- Tubuhnya menggigil tanpa alasan yang jelas, matanya terasa berat seperti banyak beban, dan kakinya.. Rasanya tak bisa menopang tubuh Izaya lagi.

**Dan Izaya pun ambruk di depan mata Shizuo.**

"IZAYA?"

Shizuo dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Izaya sebelum tersungkur ke aspal taman yang dingin. Saat itulah Shizuo merasakan suhu tubuh Izaya yang tak normal.

"Izaya! Kau demam! Tak tahukah kau?" bentak Shizuo panik. "DASAR BODOH!"

"Shizu-chan.. Lepaskan aku." Yah, walau hanya setengah sadar dan sakit, Izaya memang tetap bersikeras agar tak pernah di tolong. Izaya adalah tipe orang bodoh yang tak ingin di kasihani.

Aku memang mengetik bodoh, jadi, maaf. *muka gak bersalah-timpuk!*

"Mana mungkin kulepas, kutu! Tubuhmu pasti tidak kuat menerima hujan yang kemarin turun itu, kan? Ayo jawab!" Shizuo mengguncang bahu bidang Izaya dengan keras agar pemuda itu sadar dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ne... Aku hanya tak ingin seorang protozoa sialan mati kedinginan karena aku mencegatnya ke tempat berteduh.. Itu saja" Izaya mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Masih bisa tersenyum? Kau kutu tak tau diri! Akan kuseret kau ke rumah Shinra! AYO!" Shizuo sebal dan mulai mengangkat Izaya yang sepertinya sudah mau _collapse._

"Hei, Shizu-chan baik sekali ya.." Izaya kembali menggoda.

"Diam! Sekarang bangun dan ayo pergi periksa ke rumah Shinra! SEKARANG!"

Kemudian Izaya berdiri dan hendak menggoda Shizuo ketika ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh _tepat _ke arah dada bidang Shizuo. Izaya masih sempat mendengar namanya di teriakkan oleh Shizuo sebelum akhirnya **gelap.**

.

.

**Tsu dzu ku**

.

Gak bisa lanjuttin lagi! Hari ini ada acara keluarga! Aku harus pergi! Chapter selanjutnya akan datang minggu depan, kalo udah selesai dan kalo ujianku dapat nilai bagus.

Doain supaya bisa ngelanjutin chapternya ya? Sama supaya dapat nilai bagus...

Please, Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Shizuo's rescue

**Disclaimer: **Drrr mah punya Ryohgo Narita, I own nothing except this fic

**Genre: **Romance/angst

**Rated: **T dulu, nanti kuganti jadi M –ditabok _readers_-

**Pairing: **Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya

.

.

Huwaaaa! Gomen ne, gomen ne jadi telat dua minggu begini! Ujiannya langsung dilanjutin ke TO buat UN sih… Mana ulangan Matematika sama Biologi saya jelek lagi. Yang Mtk dapet kayak taun kemerdekaan, yang Biologi dapet 87 dibalik. KUSOOOOO! *jambak rambut frustasi*

Thanks to **.**–senpai, anonymous **Remi Adriansyah [Renn]**, dan anynomous **unyuh**. Makasih udah baca dan repiew… Maap kalo lanjutannya telat _banget._ T-T

Untuk Minna-san, termasuk yang di atas, saya punya warning sebagai berikut:

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, OOT, abal, sho-ai nan gaje dan rada-rada gak nyambung.

Kalo gitu, met membaca~

Love between violent – Chapter 3: Shizuo's rescue

.

"Sial, sial, sial…"

Shizuo Heiwajima memaki pelan, benar-benar pelan dan kesal. Mukanya memerah saat mengingat bagaimana cara Izaya jatuh ke _arahnya _dengan lemah, seakan hendak menyerahkan diri jadi tawanan, jadi korban, jadi pelampiasan dan apalah itu. Sejak tubuhnya itu di timpa oleh kutu-Izaya, ia hanya bengong, bengong, bengong, bengong, cengok dan bengong lagi. *duesh! Di tendang Shizuo-san balik ke Indo*

Loh, tunggu dulu! Jelaslah dia bengong pembaca sekalian! Abis, coba bayangin, orang yang kita benci, tiba-tiba jatuh, kayak orang menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan ke arah _kita. _Gimana gak kaget? Apalagi orangnya kayak Shizuo-Izaya… Harusnya sekarang tuh si Shizuo udah mengenyahkan Izaya dari muka bumi. Di bunuh gitu, kasih racun gitu, di tebas pake apaan kek, atau nggak putusin lehernya, pecahin tenkoraknya, cabut otaknya beserta isi tengkorak itu dari 'akar'nya, sebarin otaknya yang udah di hancurkan di jalan-jalan Ikebukuro. *pas ngetik ini saya ketawa maniak ala Psycho*

Usul pertama. Shizuo-san kagak ngebunuh orang, setidaknya di fic saya. Usul kedua, halloooo~ Ini tuh Shizuo Heiwajima, bukan Kishitani Shinra atau dokter-dokter yang suka ngebuat racun buat anastesi atau emang buat bunuh orang. Usul ketiga, Shizuo-san bukan pemegang Saika atau pun Dullahan. Dia juga bukan Rin Okumura dari Ao no Exorcist atau pun character lain yang memakai pedang/katana untuk melawan musuh atau sekedar mempertahankan diri. Yang keempat… Yah… Dia bukan Sebastian Michaelis dari kuroshitsuji, bukan juga shinigami yang Psycho, bukan juga orang gila yang suka ngebunuh orang. Intinya, Shizuo gak bakalan Psychotic begitu, kecuali saya sudah bersedia mengganti genre dengan Crime atau Suspense atau apa pun lah yang berunsur kejahatan, bunuh-bunuhan dan darah.

DAN, itulah yang ngebuat Shizuo Heiwajima si _super strength _Ikebukuro memaki-maki dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kishitani Shinra.

Dia, Shizuo Heiwajima yang perkasa, gak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai nge-gotong si kutu-Izaya ke punggungnya dan melangkah pergi ke rumah dokter illegal itu.

Shizuo mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras, membuat gigi grahamnya beradu dan bergemeletuk.

"Kenapa juga aku ini… Ngapain aku gendong dia untuk di bawa ke Shinra? Padahal di lempar juga bisa. Argh, sial…"

Yeah, Shizuo Heiwajima _berbaik hati _mengirim Izaya ke rumah Shinra untuk di obati.

Dodol, 'kan?

Tapi Shizuo Heiwajima itu memang cinta kedamaian. Tak suka perkelahian. Jadi, biar saya jelaskan sekarang mengapa ia bisa iba sama kutu-Izaya.

Setelah Izaya jatuh ke, ehm, _pelukan_nya tadi *death glare dari Shizuo-san* Shizuo sudah berhasil merasakan suhu badan Izaya yang memang udah gak normal, banget. Keadaan Izaya udah mengenaskan begitu, keringetan, badan panas, kepala katanya udah kayak komidi puter (?), terus napas tersengal-sengal, terputus-putus malah, -untung aja saya nggak mutusin /plak!- muka semerah bara, dan itu gara-gara Shizuo. Kalau mau saya kasih bocoran, baca lagi aja chap 1 sama chap 2.

Tadinya sih saya sama Shizuo-san udah janjian mau ninggalin Izaya-kun di taman begitu aja. Di taro di aspal biar itu badan dingin, kalo mau mati sekalian aja mati, boleh kok. *di slash sama Izaya-kun yg tiba-tiba bangun* Tapinya, pas udah ditinggal sejauh lima langkah kaki, ya, LIMA LANGKAH KAKI, PEMBACA! BARU LIMA LANGKAH KAKI! –berisik, hoi!- Eh, si Shizuo-san malah balik badan, jalan ke arah informan iblis itu terus ngegendong si raven itu di punggung. Saya Cuma bisa cengok ngeliatnya.

Pas di tanyain kenapa Izaya-kun di tolongin, dengan muka tablo' plus polos, Shizuo-san ngomong,

"Kasian. Orang sakit gak ditolongin, dosa loh… Apalagi dia lagi _defense less _begini. Kalo kenapa-kenapa, kau juga yang tak bisa pakai ini kutu buat bahan FanFiction, ne?"

Ya ampun Shizuo…

Segitu baiknya anda pada saya, segitu anda percaya bahwa saya akan membuat lanjutan fic ini dengan keadaan Izaya yang saya anggap udah kritis begitu?

KALO MISALNYA KAMU TINGGAL JUGA, IZAYA BAKAL SAYA SEMBUHIN DAN AKAN SAYA BUAT KAMU NGEDAPETIN INFORMAN-_RAVEN_-KUTU-IBLIS ITU LAGI, SHIZU!

Ck, ck, ck, ampun, saya tobat deh…

Kau ini bodoh, bebal atau terlampau polos, sih Shizuo Heiwajima-san?

Author kena serang musuh dalam selimut bernama Shizuo Heiwajima. Kapanan juga si Shizuo yang pertama ngebenci Izaya! Saya mah benci dia Cuma gara-gara suka nyakitin Masaomi-kun yang cakep itu. *ngelirik Kida, Kida Cuma munculin tanda Tanya gede di samping kepala* kan kasian uke-Masaomi selalu di sakitin ma seme-Izaya! *nangis*

_Readers: _Wooooi! Ini lagi Shi/Zaya bukan Iza/Kida!

Oh ya, maap maap. Kelupaan.

Dan jadilah ini… Heiwajima pirang ini, di waktu tengah malam ini, berjalan di antara gang-gang gelap menuju rumah Kishitani Shinra. Kenapa lewat gang gelap? Karena Shizuo gak mau ketahuan nge-gendong seorang cowok yang dibencinya setengah mati (seluruh pembaca dan warga Ikebukuro pasti tau 'kan aksi kejar-kejaran Shizuo-san sama Izaya-kun?) lantaran rasa iba yang gak jelas untuk nolongin seseorang yang sedang sakit.

Sebenernya nolongin orang nggak apa-apa sih, Shizuo-san… Tapi… Hati-hati aja, kalau ketemu sama Erika Karisawa aja, mati ente jadi sasaran ke-_fujoshi-_an dia.

_Readers: _Kayaknya gak usah jauh-jauh juga deh, anda juga fujo kan? Ngaku deh.

Iya sih, hehe… Tapi kan aku nggak ngejual foto begituan buat penghasilan tambahan kayak Karisawa-san, *meletin _readers_*

Pokoknya posisi Izaya Shizuo kali ini bener-bener mengundang para _fujoshi _Durarara! Dateng, deh! Percaya sama saya. Kalo nggak percaya, liat aja nih sekarang. Shizuo-san lagi jalan di trotoar, udah mau nyampe rumah Shinra ketika…

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang. Wajahnya berubah kaget dan memerah secara bersamaan. Ia berujar pelan dengan penuh pertanyaan,

"Kau…!"

Apa sih yang dia dapatkan?

Tunggu kelanjutannya, tetap di Fan Fiction (dot) net bagian saya, yaaa~~~

.

**Tsu dzu ku**

**.**

Saya nyerah! *angkat tangan* besok sekolah, saya harus tidur. Baru sempet ngetik gara-gara tadi baru dari acara khitanan anaknya guru sd-ku. Gomen ya semua. Saya minta maap banget. Moga-moga minggu depan bisa update lagi, deh. Lebih banyak…

Untung sekarang saya setop dulu. Mungkin bisa curi update besok. Makasih udah mau baca, ya…

Kritik dan saran ya buat chap selanjutnya? Script saya ilang dan kompie baru kesamber geledek, jadi saya pake lappie buat sekarang. Dan di lappie gak ada isi apa-apa.

Maap kalo aneh dll. Gak bakat nulis di saat terdesak, gak ad aide yg plop muncul.

Ja na~~ *kabur sebelom di tagih nambah*

Review jangan lupa! *maksa


	4. Chapter 4: The Kadota's Gang

Untuk yang pertama, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat terlambat (gak efektif nih, bahasanya) untuk update fic ini. Semoga tak ada yang melupakan keberadaan saya dan LBV saya, huweee~

Terus, terima kasih kepada kak **kay.****kei.****key.****sky**,dan **Renn** yang sudah setia membaca dan me-_riview_ kisah ini. Tak lupa Minna-san yang mungkin sudah membaca tapi males _review,_tak apa, terus baca ya~

Supaya gak membuat pembaca menunggu lebih lama lagi, ini dia chapter 4 Love Between Violent saya~ #kasihliatterusngacir

.

**Disclaimer:** Drrr punya Ryohgo Narita, ilustrasi oleh Suzuhito yasuda, mangaka oleh Akiyo Satorigi, Oh ya, satu character dari Kuroshitsuji sempet saya bawa juga ke sini, itu chara milik Yana Toboso-san, sama America (Alfred F. Jones) adalah satu chara Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, I own nothing except this Fan Fiction.

**Genre:** Romance/angst

**Rated: **T dulu ajalah… M is coming soon.

**Pairing: **Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya

**Warning: **OOC, typo nyelip-nyelip, bahasa rada ancur lantaran sebulan kemungkinan ulangan semua, rada-rada ero+ero(r), dan terkena penyakit beruntun orz.

Love Between Violent – Chapter 4: The Kadota's Gang

.

.

_~flashback dikit ya~_

"_Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizuo berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang. Wajahnya berubah kaget dan memerah secara bersamaan. Ia berujar pelan dengan penuh pertanyaan,_

"_Kau…!"_

_~End of flashback~_

Pemuda pirang itu mematung di tempatnya berdiri, memperhatikan gadis berpakaian hitam di depannya. Dilihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki juga Shizuo Heiwajima mengenal cewek ini. Berpakaian setelan _one-piece_hitam, topi berbahan halus berwarna hitam bertengger di kepalanya, menutupi sebagian rambut dark coklatnya yang di sanggul kebelakang. Kecuali poni yang membingkai wajahnya dari samping kiri dan kanan, tentu saja.

Tidak, Shizuo tau gadis ini sedang tidak melayat ataupun berkabung, memang _style_-nya saja yang begitu.

"Ah~ Ternyata memang Shizu-chan!"

Gadis itu berkata riang dan melangkah mendekati Shizuo. Telinga Shizuo memanas dengan panggilan itu. Ia benar-benar sebal, satu orang lagi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama yang diberikan si kutu kepadanya. Takkan pernah ia lupakan, tapi ia sendiri nyaris lupa dengan gadis ini, pekerjaan membuat Shizuo jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau berlama-lama di dekat Shizuo Heiwajima? Bisa-bisa kena hantam benda-benda, 'kan?

Heiwajima pirang itu menggeram pelan sebelum berujar pelan,

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Perempuan itu terkikik pelan. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Shizuo tengah membawa, menggendong lebih tepatnya, sesuatu.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, apa yang ada di belakangmu itu?"

"Cho-chotto!"

Belum sempat Shizuo menahan rasa penasaran gadis di depannya, gadis itu sudah terlanjur melihat wajah, ehm, Izaya. Ia memekik pelan, membuat Shizzuo mengutuki Tuhan karna bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini.

"Izayan, ne? Ini Izayan? KYAAAAAA~ Shizu-chan ternyata memang menyukai Izayan! Kau bahkan menggendongnya begitu! KYAAAAAA~ Kawaii na~~~~" jerit gadis itu dengan frontal. Ia bahkan mulai menoel-noel pipi Izaya, walau pun ia tak menyadari suhu tubuh yang panas itu.

"Jangan bangunkan dia… Dia sakit." ujar Shizuo geram. Ia berbalik, menghalangi gadis hitam-hitam itu dari Izaya.

"Eeeeh? Shizu-chan baik ya, tumben~~" balas gadis itu dan mengeluarkan seringaian jahil. Uh-oh, aku bisa merasakan aura yandere dari Shizuo.

"Namaku Shizuo. Shi-zu-o" kata Shizuo dengan penuh penekanan. Gadis di depannya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Ngambek karena niat menggodanya di balas dengan kemarahan Shizuo.

"Tapi aku senang memanggilmu Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…"

"Shizuo."

Gadis itu tersenyum jahil, "Shizu-chan."

Nadi di pelipis Shizuo menegang, membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di sana.

"Shizuo!"

"Shizu-chan."

Perempatan itu semakin besar, diikuti oleh ujung bibir Shizuo yang berkedut menahan marah. Shizuo takkan memukul wanita, ya 'kan? Seterpaksa apa pun, maka dari itu, Shizuo Heiwajima hanya dapat menggeram pelan sebelum berteriak,

"KUSO ANA YARO! NAMAKU SHIZUO! HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO! **INGAT ****ITU**!"

Gadis hitam-hitam itu ketawa ngakak tanpa suara, mulut gadis itu sudah terbuka untuk menggoda lagi saat sebuah suara seorang pria memanggil namanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar juga suara langkah kaki yang melangkah mendekat, menandakan bahwa pria itu pasti menghampiri gadis hitam-hitam ini.

"Karisawa-san? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kirinya, ia pun berteriak pelan, sesaat seperti melupakan Shizuo.

"Ne, Yumacchi! Aku menemukan seseorang yang legandaris! Bukan, dua orang! Cepatlah ke sini~"

Shizuo membeku seketika. Kalau pria itu ke tempat ini dan melihat Izaya… Apa… Apa ia takkan kaget? Bagaimana kalau pria itu ternyata seorang _fudanshi_, atau malah ternyata _**tersangka **__**yaoi**_? Atau ternyata pria itu membantu si gadis memotret Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara dalam posisi seperti ini? Terus fotonya di sebar… Dan seluruh Ikebukuro tau tentang hal ini. Matilah Shizuo. Habislah reputasinya. Tercorenglah nama Heiwajima dan Tom akan malu. Begitu pula dengan Shizuo sendiri dan Kasuka. Kemudian Suara pria itu terdengar lagi, lebih terdengar terkejut, heran dan penasaran.

"Haaa? Legendaris? Di sana? Di gang gelap itu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat, "Un! Hayaku! Hayaku!"

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dan Shizuo sudah dapat memastikan dapat melihat sang empunya suara pria teman si gadis ini.

Sebuah wajah pemuda berambut _ebony_, lebih gelap dari warna rambut Kida, segera terlihat di tikungan gang tersebut. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan, matanya yang sipit seperti hendak merekah dan menampakkan matanya, yang jarang terlihat.

"Shizuo Heiwajima-san? Kaukah itu?"

Shizuo mengerang pelan sebelum menggeramkan kata 'ya' sang gadis, segera jejeritan ala maniak. Yah... Ala _fujoshi_, lah...

"Lihat yang di belakangnya, Yumacchi! LIHAT!"

Pemuda bermata sipit itu segera membelalakkan matanya, kaget,

"O-ORIHARA IZAYA?"

Gadis itu segera tertawa sadis, jelas-jelas puas melihat ekspresi kaget temannya –calon pacarnya jika kalian melihat kedekatan mereka, Shizuo segera merasakan tubuhnya memanas, adrenalinnya berpacu cepat. Dump-dump-dump seperti itulah suara jantung Shizuo. Untungnya pemuda _ebony_yang datang belakangan itu bisa melihat perubahan raut muka Shizuo dan menghentikan tawa teman gadisnya dengan menunjuk wajah yandere Shizuo. Segera saja gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Kemudian pemuda bermata sipit itu menoleh kearah Shizuo dan bertanya,

"Ah ya, kenapa anda ada di sini, Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo segera tersentak kaget dan mengumpat kata _shit_ berkali-kali. Sungguh, gara-gara dua pasangan aneh ini –yah, Shizuo belum tau mereka ini duo_ otaku__** aneh**_, dia jadi lupa tujuannya untuk mengatar Izaya ke rumah Dokter Kishitani Shinra. Tambahkan, Dokter _Illegal_ bernama Kishitani Shinra dan calon kekasihnya yang legendaris bernama Celty Sturlson. _Calon,_ oh ya, calon kekasih karena mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai. Tinggal tunggu waktu untuk _nikah_ dan restu saja.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kutu ini, ma-maksudku Izaya, ke rumah Shinra. Ia sakit, perlu di obati."

Raut wajah pemuda _ebony _itu jelas terlihat kaget. Kenapa? Soalnya semua manusia, mungkin semua, menganggap Izaya nyaris seperti Tuhan dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia BUKAN Tuhan. Ia juga seorang manusia yang bisa khilaf dan bisa saja jatuh sakit.

"Eh? Orihara-san sakit?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Shizuo, memasuki gang gelap itu dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi mulus Izaya.

"Ah ya, panas…"

Teman gadisnya jadi ikutan mendekat gara-gara itu,

"Eh? Beneran, ya? Ku kira Shizu-chan bercanda tentang penyakit Izayan agar bisa datang ke rumah Izayan dan melakuka-"

GREP.

"Karisawa-san!"

Sang pemuda _ebony_sipit itu sempat berteriak kaget dan menutup mulut temannya dengan tangan. Nyaris saja si _otaku_plus _fujoshi_itu keceplosan ngomongin 'sesuatu' yang yah… Kalian para fujoshi dan fudanshi tau lah apaan… Rate M-an, lemonan, kalo saya boleh sebutin juga langsung saya bilang biseksual. Untungnya, Shizuo nggak ngerti sama sekali atas hal apa yang akan di katakana si gadis hitam-hitam itu kepadanya, sebelum mulutnya di segel oleh tangan temannya.

Haaah… Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang, kan… Mata mereka bertatapan tajam, sang pemuda menatap si gadis dengan mata serius, menjelaskan perkara masalah 'lemonan' itu melalui _eye__ contact_. Sedangkan si gadis menatap balik mata lawannya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, ahahaha, ya, bertanya-tanya. Lagian, untuk apa sih di sembunyikan kalau ternyata _cinta_antara Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya sudah meleber luas, lebih dari Ikebukuro sendiri, sampe rumah saya malah. -kenapa nyambung ke sana?-Jika ada Grell di sini, pasti ia sudah berkata bahwa _cerita__cinta_ini bisa di samakan dengan cerita 'Cinta Tragis antara Romeo dan Juliet'.

Di suatu tempat di Inggris, seorang shinigami berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata, lebih di kenal dengan nama Grell Sutcliff, bersin.

Duo aneh itu, masih dengan posisi sang-pemuda-menutup-mulut-si-gadis, segera melemparkan tatapan dia-yang-kumaksud ke arah Shizuo. Shizuo, yang ada di hadapan mereka, _sweatdrop_kuadrat.

"Em… Kalian berdua… Boleh berhenti memandangiku dengan posisi begitu?"

"Ah…" Sang pemuda _ebony_itu pun tersadar atas posisinya dan temannya. Segera saja ia melepaskan tangannya dan menunduk, "maafkan kami, Heiwajima-san…"

Sekarang si gadis juga menunduk kecil sebelum akhirnya menyambar tangan teman pemudanya itu, minta di perhatikan.

"Hei, hei, Yumacchi… Gimana kalau kita mengantarkan Shizu-chan ke rumah seorang dokter kenalan Dotachin?"

"Eeeeh?" pemuda sipit berambut _ebony_itu, yang memakai baju lengan panjang ber-_hoddie_, segera menanmpakkan muka kaget. Kemudian ia menjepit dagunya di antara jari tangan kirinya, berpikir. "Ya… Usulmu bisa di terima Karisawa-san!"

"Dotachin?" Shizuo bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

_Kayaknya__ pernah__ denger__ deh__ nama __panggilan__ itu__…_ batin Shizuo sambil berpikir keras.

"Yap. Ketua kelompok kami! Kadota Kyouhei!" si gadis memberi tahu Shizuo dengan semangat.

"Oh, Kadota…"

Karna Shizuo jawab sambil manggut-manggut, si gadis itu juga ikut-ikutan mengangguk-ngangguk –kayak ayam- bangga dengan seorang 'Kadota Kyouhei' yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok entah-apa-namanya itu. Kemudian gadis itu menarik pemuda _ebony _temannya itu ke arahnya dan segera melakukan tarian _waltz_ atau apalah itu namanya, dengan hancur-hancuran. Shizuo, lagi-lagi, Cuma bisa plongo ngeliat duo aneh itu.

Dan dengan segera, duo itu, tanpa minta ijin ke si empunya tubuh, mendorong Shizuo bersama-sama dari belakang. Sang ex-bartender itu pun keluar dari gang sedikit demi sedikit. Shizuo sempat kaget karna di perlakukan begitu, inginnya sih Shizuo langsung mendorong pergi duo aneh itu dari tubuhnya dan ehm, _Izaya._–jail amat sih ni, author- Tapi apa bise di kata, tangannya kan saat ini sedang menahan bobot Izaya di punggungnya, kalau ia lepas, Izaya bisa jatuh 'kan?

"Hei-hei, chotto mate!"

"Ahahaha~ Shizu-chan _blushing_~"

"Karisawa-san!"

Tak perlu kuberi tahu kan itu percakapan siapa dikatakan oleh siapa?

Ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari gang gelap itu, terlihat sebuah _van _berwarna _krem_ kecoklatan yang di parkir di pinggir jalan. Di dalamnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap duduk di tempat kemudi, dan seorang pemuda lain yang memakai _kupluk_ hitam duduk di bangku sebelah supir dengan tungkai kaki menjuntai keluar.

"Dotachin~ Togusacchi~"

Kedua orang yang berada di _van_itu segera kaget dengan kedatangan kedua temannya yang membawa… Seorang monster Ikebukuro… Apa? Gak perlu di jelasin lagi? Sapa juga yang mo ngejelasin? Mo kuanggap bodoh kalian pembaca? *di tampar bolak-balik sama readers

Kembali dari kekagetannya, Dotachi –oke, Kadota, berdiri, melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan berjalan menghampiri si pirang Heiwajima.

"Yo, Shizuo, apa yang kau lakukan dengan dua orang ini, eh?"

"Cara omongmu kayak Simon lama-lama. Kayak udah tua aja…"

Perempatan –jalan- muncul di pelipis Kadota. Baru tau dia si Shizuo bisa becanda garing. Kayaknya pesenennya author kali, ya…

"Palalu tambah tua! Ane masih 24 taunan, tau!"

"Itu juga udah termasuk tua, Kadota… Ane 'kan juga udah 24 taun…"

"Dotachin, Shizu-chan noh sekarang lagi dalam keadan gawat gitchuw… Katanye nieh, si Izayan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, jadi please deh, yuks kita buru… Yuk, mari~

"Karisawa-san…" Si _ebony_plongo ngedenger **CALON** pacarnya jadi aneh begitu…

"Woooi… Ngapain ada Si Monster Heiwajima Shizuo di sini? Adeknya yang artis itu, 'kan? Yang namanya Yuuhei Hanejima itu 'kan?"

Loh? Kenapa nyambung ke situ, To9u54? –alay… supaya nggak bocor dulu ke readers gitu ceritanya- -readers: MALAH KETAUAN, BEGO!-

"Soalnya 'kan Ruri Hijiribe sering main pilm sama dia. Kalah deh Syah**ni, Nikit* Willy, Tat*ng Sutarna, Ar**l Peterp*n, Ayu Ting****, Ar*shi, B2E*ST, 2p*, SHINE*, Jon*s Br*th*r, Mil*y C*rus, D*vid Archul*tta, Dav*d F*ster, de-el-el sama Ruri Hijiribe dan Yuuhei-tan. Kalah deh pilm Hollywood dan Bollywood!"

OOC lagi… *pundung* -readers: PLEASE, NGETIK YG BENER NAPA AUTHOR GILA!-

_Rewind, rewind…_

Kembali dari kekagetannya, Kadota, berdiri dan melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan berjalan menghampiri si pirang Heiwajima. –nama udah bener tapi jadi kebanyakan 'dan'. Jadi gak efektif…-

"Shizuo? Kenapa kau bertemu dengan dua coretantek-antekibliscoret _otaku_ini? Apa ada masalah?"

Shizuo menggeleng pelan, kedua _otaku_itu sudah tidak mendorong Shizuo lagi. Saat Shizuo hendak menjawab, si gadis _fujoshi_itu menyahut–

"Shizu-chan ingin mengantarkan Izayan ke rumah dokter."

Pemuda berkupluk itu, Kadota, menyerngit bingung, "dokter?" tanyanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Shizuo, meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci. Shizuo menghela napas berat.

"Tadi sore, sebelum hujan, aku dan si kutu jelek ini bertemu. Kemudian, entah apa yang dia –atau aku lakukan, si kutu ini marah dan menyerahkan jaketnya ke padaku. Tidak-tidak… Aku bahkan belum mencabut satu barang pun." Shizuo menambahkan kalimat terakhir cepat-cepat saat Kadota membuka mulut untuk bilang _'__gara-gara__kamu__'__._ Shizuo menengok ke belakangnya, ke arah wajah pucat Orihara Izaya yang tertidur –ralat, pingsan, dengan muka merah. "Tapi saat aku berjalan-jalan malam ini, sehabis bekerja, aku bertemu dengannya dan keadaannya… Sudah begini. Panas. Sepertinya sih, demam, makanya aku ingin membawa bocah ini ke rumah Shinra."

Kadota mengangguk-angguk (sambil berseru trilili lilili lilili~ song: Burung Kutilang) dan menyentuh dahi Izaya. Ia mengangguk lagi seraya menarik tangannya, "panas."

"Dan saat itulah aku-dan disusul oleh Yumacchi muncul bak seorang _hero,_Dotachin!" kata si gadis _Fujoshi_, langsung aja kita kasih label nama, Erika Karisawa, dengan semangat pejuang 45.

Di sebuah _International__ Meeting__ Center_, seorang pemuda berambut pirang-kecoklatan, berkacamata dan bermata _saphire_ dan memakai jaket kelam berbulu yang menutupi baju tentara berwarna hijau lumut dengan bendera Amerika tersemat di sakunya, tersentak kaget. Ia bergumam pelan dalam bahasa Inggris USA, _"__Kok__, rasanya __tadi__ ada__ yang__ nyolong__ kata-kata_ hero_ milikku,__ ya?__"_

:p

Itu bukan hanya perasaanmu , saya memang _meminjamkan _kata-kata 'hero' milik**mu** ke Erika Karisawa.

"E-Erika- _what?__"_

Abaikan saja, maniak burger. Mari kita kembali ke Durarara, ke tempat si _otaku__ plus __fujoshi_ akut itu berada. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat, membenarkan kata-katanya, sampai-sampai topi hitamnya melorot turun menutupi mata.

"Tunggu sebentar Karisawa," Kadota memberikan gesture _what-do-you-mean_ke arah Karisawa Erika yang kebetulan berada di… Em… Hadap kiri serong kiri seorang Kadota. (baca: 120 derajat ke arah kiri) Alis pemuda berkupluk itu menyerngit, nyaris menyatu di tengah-tengah dahinya-yang di dominasi oleh kupluk yang ia pakai, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'mucul'?"

Si gadis tertawa pelan,

"Muncul. Aku memergoki Shizu-chan sedang menggendong Izayan di gang gelap di sana" kata Karisawa dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke gang yang sedari tadi ia bahas.

"Memergoki?"

Kadota menoleh perlahan kea rah Shizuo, mukanya sudah seperti _kamu-emang-ngapain?_ ala seorang ketua yang memergoki anak buahnya ternyata berjualan benda-benda 'tak umum' seperti _doujinshi,__ manga,__ anime __cd,__ merchandise,_ poster, _wallpaper__ anime,__ video__ fangirlling,_ majalah "ehem" –oke, kalo ini asli terjadi di tempat les author- dan mungkin boneka figuran de-el-el. Kalo mau jujur sih, Kadota memang ketua kelompok yang mempunyai anggota 'itu'. *tunjuk Erika* Dan Shizuo?

Oho… Dia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan entah-kemana-asal-nggak-ke-Kadota dengan wajah nge-_blush._

"Kalau maksudnya memergoki aku sedang mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan orag untuk mengantar kutu ini ke Shinra, ya. Itu benar."

Kadota menepuk dahinya. Dapat dilihat bahwa ada tulisan 'oh-yang-benar-saja' menggantung di atas kepalanya. _View_ di belakangnya makin tak nyambung pula dengan keberadaan Erika yang menikmati _vidio _Shizu/Iza di _handycam-_nya, dengan Yumasaki yang entah baru datang dari mana tapi dia sedang membawa sebungkus… _anpan? _0-0 Juga Togusa yang membereskan bagasi mobilnya dari setumpuk _manga_ bawaan _duo__ otaku_ itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Bisa kita pergi? Aku mulai khawatir _author_ ternyata sengaja mengulur waktu agar Orihara ini mati."

Perkataan dari Togusa sukses mebuat _author_ kena _deathglare_ -bukan hanya Shizuo pastinya, yang menembus langsung melewati _screen_laptop. Haha Togusan, kok anda tahu, sih? Nggak seru deh! Liat, Shizuo-san jadi marah kan!

Dan jadilah. Mereka semua naik _van _Togusa dan pergi ke rumah Shinra Kishitani si dokter labil. Urutannya adalah, Togusa di kursi kemudi, seperti biasa, Dotachi –oke, lupa lagi, Kadota di kursi sebelah supir, dan _duo__ otaku _itu di kursi tengah. Erika sudah memasukkan _handycam-_nya, dan Yumasaki sudah menghabiskan _anpan-_nya. Dan oh ya, dua monster Ikebukuro mendapat kehormatan untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Oh ya, jangan lupa. Shizuo sudah dalam posisi _upsie__ daisy _sama Izaya saat ia duduk di kursi belakang. Yah… Hal itu tentu saja diperhatikan Erika dan mereka, Shizuo dan Izaya -yang tentu saja, masih pingsan, segera dihujani oleh suara jepretan kamera. Ketiga rekan sejawatnya hanya bisa memaklumi dan Shizuo terpaksa harus rela di jadikan bahan ke-_fujoshi-_an Erika. Efeknya adalah muka Shizuo memerah sama seperti wajah Izaya saat pingsan.

- - - - - Di mobil.

"Jadi… Bisa di ceritakan dari awal?", tagih Kadota dari jok depan.

Masih melihat-lihat foto yang baru ia ambil, Erika pun mulai bercerita. Beberapa kali ceritanya ditimpali oleh Yumasaki. Tentang hujan yang terjadi tadi sore (ingat, ini tengah malam!) tentang insiden pertengkaran Shizuo-Izaya, tentang jaket Izaya, dan yang terakhir.

Tentang kata-kata 'itu'.

"Itu?"

Kadota mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shizuo. Ia meminta penjelasan lebih rinci. Tapi melihat Shizuo yang memasang tampang blo'on, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Shizuo **lupa** kejadian itu. Sengaja maupun **tidak**** di sengaja.**

Kadota menghela napas, susah juga jika sang tersangka sendiri melupakan apa yang ia lakukan. Untungnya Erika menyambar,

"AKU PUNYA VIDIO-NYA!"

_Ckiiiiit…_

_Bruk._

_Van_ yang di kendarai oleh Togusa berhenti mendadak. Kadota nyaris terjungkal kedepan –untung ia memakai _seat__belt, _Yumasaki terantuk jok Togusa, Erika –yang berdiri saking semangatnya berteriak begitu- juga terantuk jok Kadota, Shizuo –ehm- entah kenapa secara reflek mengeratkan ehm-pelukannya-ehm ke Izaya.

Ketika menyadari hal itu, Shizuo perlahan-lahan menjauhkan mukanya yang eeuh, terlalu dekat dengan wajah Izaya. Lagi-lagi ia **sedikit** blushing. Untungnya fujo di depan, itu si Erika itu, dan rekan-rekannya masih sibuk mengaduh-aduh.

"Togusacchi… Kenapa kau berhenti secara tiba-tiba begitu, sih?"

Togusa menunduk, poni tail-nya yang berwarna coklat madu turun menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya gemetar hebat. Tiba-tiba ia pun mengadah dan membentak satu-satunya gadis yang ada di _van_ itu.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK! ITU MEMBUATKU KAGET, TAU! KAU INGIN MERUSAK MOBILKU, HAH? BISA-BISA MOBIL INI MASUK BENGKEL DAN AKU SEDANG BOKEK! **BOKEK! **DENGAR ITU BAIK-BAIK! KAU ITU, ******! *****!"

Serentetan sumpah serapah dan unek-unek gak jelas pun segera keluar dari mulut Togusa. Kadota hanya bisa pasang tampang kesel-tapi-gak-bisa-mengubah-apa-apa, Erika mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya, dan Yumasaki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Togusa sambil bergumam, 'setan pergilah, jangan menambah amarah Saburo-san…' dan segera di bantah oleh Togusa dengan kata-kata 'APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SETAN!'

Shizuo cengok menghadapi cek cok di depannya.

Ia menunduk menghadap Izaya.

Di pandanginya wajah memerah _ravenette _itu. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Mengingatkan Shizuo tentang...-

-kejadian...

Tadi sore.

- - Sekelebat, semua ingatan tentang yang Shizuo lakukan, sebelum dan sesudah bertemu dengan kutu itu, membanjiri kepalanya.

"Pergilah dan lari sejauh-jauhnya kutu,"

Togusa berhenti marah-marah, Yumasaki, Erika dan Kadota menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Shizuo menunduk, dengan wajah seperti terperangah.

"karena aku muak melihatmu."

Shizuo mengangkat wajahnya, menghadap keempat orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Itu yang kukatakan kepada kutu ini."

Wajahnya pucat, wajah penyesalan, kekecewaan, sakit hati. Semuanya.

Entah kenapa malah terpancang di wajah Shizuo.

Kadota terdiam. Pemuda yang menjadi ketua kelompok itu hanya bisa mengangguk sedikit, mengerti akan apa yang kemungkinan terjadi.

"Jalan, Togusa."

Togusa berbalik ke depan, mengunci mulutnya yang masih ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah lain dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Erika tetap melihat Shizuo dengan tampang belas kasihan. _Oh ayolah, jangan memandanginya begitu._ Yumasaki melakukan hal yang sama. Shizuo sendiri…

Lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

_Van _itu berubah hening. Roda-rodanya berputar, mengantarkan manusia-manusia di dalam _van _tersebut ke arah apartemen si dokter, ke tempat yang di tuju.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

_Van _itu hening. Terlalu hening ketika di isi oleh _duo otaku _itu di tambah dua monster Ikebukuro.

Pernah dengar bahwa dengan berhenti berbicara, indra-indra lainnya akan menajam?

Itu yang terjadi di dalam _van_itu.

Saat semua orang berhenti berbicara. Telinga mereka terpasang tegak dan mendengar desis-desisan, juga bisikan aneh dan tercekat dari jok paling belakang.

"Maafkan aku…"

Dilanjutkan dengan suara tarikan napas berat yang menandakan bahwa si pemilik suara sedang…

Menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Suara baritone Shizuo merapalkan kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra. Di dalam hatinya, ia tahu permintaan maaf itu tulus. Tulus.

Tulus dikatakan dari hatinya yang terdalam.

Kata siapa ia tak mempunyai hati? -ia juga manusia, kau tahu?

Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia menangis, biar ku beri tahu kalian sekarang. Di sini. Karena alasan yang dikatakan Shizuo sebenarnya tak akan jauh berbeda dari penjelasanku. Dan penjelasan Shizuo harus kita hemat untuk di jelaskan di rumah Shinra.

Dan si korban sendiri.

Karena penyakit kambuhan Izaya datang hari ini, saat ini.

Datang lagi, kambuh, setelah bertahun-tahun di jaga dengan baik agar tidak mengganggu kelangsungan hidup,

karena dirinya.

Karena seorang manusia - yang berkekuatan _tidak seperti manusia -_ yang amat di benci seorang Orihara Izaya.

Seorang manusia yang juga bisa _khilaf _melakukan sesuatu yang salah di dunia ini.

Namanya Shizuo Heiwajima.

.

**20 meter dari sana, apartemen Kishitani Shinra sudah siap untuk di kunjungi.**

**.  
><strong>

.

To Be Continued

.

Idih. Ending-nya menggaje. Tapi setidaknya, selesai juga… Ternyata setelah nunggak lama, malah ending bisa selesai dalam 1 jam. =="

Gomen ya semua… Chap 4 kali ini Coming soon banget, ya? Maap deh, untuk chap 5 saya usahain selesai nggak sampe nunggak sebulan. Saya libur akhir semester Cuma 2 minggu, doain supaya bisa selesai dalam 2 minggu, ya!

Oke, saya males ngecek ulang untuk typo, jadi tolong kasih tau. Dan maaf banget kalo chap ini, euh, sangat lama.

Em… Mo bilang apa lagi, ya? Bingung.

OH ya, karna manusia nggak sempurna, pasti saya masih ada diksi, penyampaian dan kawan-kawannya yang salah, jadi tolong beritahu saya, ya!

Tau kan dimana?

Tuh, di kolom 'review' yang selalu mendekam di bawah setiap fic yang anda baca.

Nggak perlu menunggu sampe punya akun, saya able anonym, kok. -merujuk ke arah seorang teman yang menjadi pelanggan setia BACA Ffn, dan gak pernah review karna nggak ngerti. ="=

Oke, review, minna? *tingting* *mata kedap-kedip*


	5. Pengumuman Sementara Pembaca Setia

Saya dulu pernah membaca fenfik penulis lain yang juga melakukan hal yang membuat saya berpikir "Ah, aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan page _nonsense _ seperti itu dalam akunku." Dan ternyata saya salah...

Karma itu benar adanya.

.

.

.

**Perhatian kepada para pembaca Love Between Violent yang setia.**

Fenfik ini akan saya lanjutkan ketika saya sudah menemukan akhir yang sesuai. Dan sesuai dengan saran pembaca pertama saya serta diskusi panjang lebar saya dan seseorang dari grup Fanfiction di Facebook, saya telah memutuskan untuk... **Melanjutkan Fenfik ini.**

Yap. Senang kan? Senang dong, dari dua pilihan beresiko, yang saya ambil adalah _melanjutkannya, _bukan _memutuskan ceritanya di tengah jalan._ Ya, terima kasih jika ada yang meneteskan air mata haru untuk penulis penuh resiko juang ini, saya juga senang, kok, kalau pembaca saya senang. :-)

Nah, masalahnya ada beberapa hal yang... Erm, harus anda sekalian ketahui dalam perkembangan fenfik ini. Satu, gak akan saya ganti rate M. Dua, chapter yang akan saya lanjutkan merupakan chapter terakhir (toh dari rencana awalnya judul ini memang akan berakhir di chapter 5) dan Tiga, saya—jujur—kehilangan banyak _draft _untuk judul ini dan sedang berupaya mengais sisa-sisa ingatan jika berniat menyelesaikan fenfik ini.

Pasti banyak yang bingung saat membaca poin ketiga, benar? Begini, mari saya jelaskan.

Perihalnya, saya sudah hiatus untuk judul yang ini nyaris... dua tahun? Dan meninggalkan _fandom_ Ryohgo Narita untuk hijrah menjadi pembaca di beberapa _fandom random_, juga menjadi penulis kacangan _fandom_ Hidekazu Himaruya (silakan search sendiri di page saya judul dari fandom beliau) tapi sebagai manusia yang tidak munafik maupun tidak sombong, saya juga bersikeras untuk selalu meyisihkan waktu untuk mencicil satu-dua _draft _untuk para hutang-hutang fenfik saya yang menggunung. Dan apa mau dikata, saya tidak punya laptop pribadi dan memasukkan semua data fenfik dalam sebuah benda bernama _flashdisk._

Memang pada dasarnya tidak rezeki. Saya kehilangan _flashdisk _saya (saya tidak ingat, tapi saya rasa saya sudah beberapa kali curhat soal ini) dan segala isinya. Maksud saya **semuanya.** Dan itu membuat saya kena WB selama sisa tahun 2011 sampai awal 2012.

Nah, tapi Shizuo dan Izaya bisa saling mengerti akan tujuan hidup (?) dan perasaan masing2, jadi saya turut berjuang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya... ^^ Jadi jika anda mau membantu, tolong berikan suatu terobosan (baca: ide) yang tepat untuk menamatkan chapter terakhir dari fenfik ini. Karena setelah kehilangan segalanya dan merasa agak kehilangan _feel _untuk judul ini (walau sudah membaca lagi dari _chapter _awal) saya meyerahkan insting primitif manusia untuk mengambil alih. Dengan apa? Tentu saja, meminta bantuan dari pembaca sekalian untuk memberi ide-ide luar biasa kalian jadi kenyataan melewati sebuah kotak ajaib (?) di bagian paling bawah suatu _page _fenfik bernama KOTAK REVIEW. Itupun jika anda berkenan.

Dan sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena membuat pembaca setia seperti kalian menunggu lama untuk kelanjutan fenfik ini karena jujur, selain WB, keadaan saya selama semester 2012-2013 tidak bisa dibilang sehat. (jika kerja Rodi mix Romusha buat Ujian Negara dengan total Try Out menyentuh angka 25 bisa dibilang "sehat") Belum dihitung PR sekolah maupun bimbel maupun privat yang menggunung dan membuat seorang pribumi seperti saya berubah menjadi preman pasar ahli membuat hujan lokal karena sumpah serapah kepada dunia yang oh-kenapa-kau-sangat-kejam termasuk 4 pelajaran utama UN yang sangat menekan anak-anak untuk terus belajar. Aduh, kan, ini malah curcol.

Nah, jadi dalam permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan permohonan bantuan sebesar-besarnya, saya harap Anda bisa bersabar dan memberikan saya waktu wahai pembaca yang budiman. Karena, tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan, menulis membutuhkan daya imajinasi tinggi dan kekonkritan khusus dengan otak perancang kata dan jari yang mengetikkannya. Dan ide tidak akan selalu datang mulus seperti halnya air gunung yang mengalir dari hulu ke hilir di laut nun jauh di sana. Ada kalanya seorang penulis membutuhkan tempat dan waktu khusus (baca: jika sedang waras hanya mengetik sambil nungging jika sedang tidak waras bisa terjaga sampai subuh di kamar mandi) untuk... bermeditasi mencari ide. *ehem* Bahkan jika ia harus menjadi kalong sekalipun.

Jadi, mohon pengertian dan bantuannya, terima kasih.

—Sincerest apologize,

**TheMasochistDevil**

**P.S: **Jika ada yang ingin pembaca sekalian tuangkan, ide-ide brilian, mungkin sedikit humor dan permintaan, silakan bantu saya menyusun ulang chapter 5 melalui kotak review di bawah, terima kasih.


End file.
